ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpiritBomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpiritBomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 21:31, March 30, 2011 hey there! You came,welcome to the ultra dragonball wiki! please go to the rules page to see his rules,and have a blast on the new wiki! 21:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok if you think you can don't tell me prove it to me =)~ by adding/posting info to pages or make some pages. Supremegogeta 22:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) If you can get 700 points with in 4 weeks than you can be the wikis next and maybe last Admin! Supremegogeta 23:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea you should you only have 140 points you still got at least 600 more points to go lol Supremegogeta 23:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey i told you it wasn't going to be easy lol Supremegogeta 23:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 11:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just lettin you know,not everybody can be admin's if we get 1 or 2 more it is closed.Because if everyone is an admin,there is nobody to show the stuff too! 15:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is,but they get harder as you earn them, Hey Hey dude wats gong on? Supremegogeta 21:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) NEWS FLASH only 1 person is going to get the admin right,here is how it works.In order for anybody to get it they have to get over 700 points,but if more than one person makes it over,the one with the most points gets to be one! 22:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks Spirit Bomb oh Thank You. I was sad there was no Pikkon page. Why do you think is started that pole. It got me a majin Buu page. I just can't thank you enough. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I am going to make a fan fic tommarow and i already have the story plotted out but i need help! i need a name for vegeta jr's son and Goku jr's son,my fan fic is going to be called dragonball NG standing for new generation.So please help me! 02:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Just pictures Hey,i saw you created the pages ginyu force,pikkon,and dark ssj.But all you did was put pictures,when you create pages try to atleast put somewhat a story on the page and mark it as needs work. 02:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) On your page"DBZ deadliest warrior who would win"page,it is meant to be a blog post.Now i know that the ultra dragonball wiki is meant for anything dragonball,but expecting users to edit the page just to speak up? So could you please copy and paste the contents of the page and put it in a blog post.And if you don't know how to do that,just let me know,i would be glad to help! 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yes you can,you can have anything on here as long as it is dragonball related! you can even copy and paste stuff from the other wiki! like i did the Vegito and Majin Buu page.And like I said,we all make mistakes(and just something,i think you are going to win the contest!)Good Luck! 19:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well you also have to have more points than anybody else if more than 1 gets over 700 19:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Put More Contents You should start putting contents on the pages you make. Its like God making Earth without putting anything in it. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 20:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You may see it that way,but that doesn't mean that gotek or the other users will.I am still not choosing.I hope you understand :) 20:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That Was A Lot Like Goku If you think about it what you on Blafoons talk page was a lot like Goku! Always wanting to become Better. Your Going To Win The Contest Your going to win the contest, so I've decided to stop trying to earn badges so it would be easier for you to win. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Your right. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I've Got It I've just devised a plan to tie with you. There's a 50% chance it will work! jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't suprise me.I knew you were a boy,i was actually about to message jeenking and tell him that you were a boy because he keeped calling you she. Didn't You Say So I thought you said you were a girl. That must have been someone else. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then I must have gotten your username and someone else's mixed up. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I just thought it needed to look better because this is the ULTRA dragonball wiki.I am leaving my sig on the dragonball wiki as it is. 22:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) He is thinking that you would agree,and not earn anymore badges until he hit 590 so that he could have a better chance at winning. 22:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No,you don't HAVE to but you can if you want. 22:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It was a nice competition, but you have 640 so the winner is easy to predict. It was fun competing. I just don't know why Supreme Gogeta has Ultimate Vegito as an admin he only has 120 points. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well,maybe.I am not sure? I think so,since you are over 700.But you might still have to wait another 3 weeks because the contest has not ended until 3 weeks,so you just have to wait until supremegogeta gets back. 01:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know,you just have to wait for supremegogeta to get back,he made the contest not me! 01:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure,I will leave a message on his talk page saying "SpiritBomb was the first one to hit 700 achievement points on april 2nd"so that should be clear. 02:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, you reached 700! jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 01:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Spiritbomb,i am sorry to say this but you broke one of the rules of this wiki.on your life of bardock page,you said pi**ed. and swearing is one of the rules on the wiki.Please consider these rules while making future pages.If you do not know the full list of rules,check this page. 02:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok! that is great 21:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I got it!.......Again! I got the lucky edit badge for making the 4,000th edit on the wiki! making almost 1/4 of the edits made mine! and this is not the first time I got it,I made the 2,00th edit way back when. 23:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm Really glad I brough you here,Such enthusiasm and comedy we get from you.And thank you! i wasn't even trying for it so i guess it was just random for me.Oh and i made 2 more badge tracks,for more info check out [[User blog:Blalafoon/More Badges More Competition|'This blog']] . 00:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Awww,thank you.I can't wait to have you up on our board! and I hope just because the contest is over that you won't stop earning badges,who knows.I might even make a namekian track! so i will tell people if or when i do. 00:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) On your fasha page,female as a category is not needed,all we need is a picture to tell.and on your toma page you spelt it wrong,it is tora.If you don't believe me just go to the dragonball wiki it says . 14:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! but the thing is i need pictures,but atleast i can get them from the dragonball wiki. 21:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes you are now a Admin congrats! Supremegogeta 21:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the board of admins,but as you might know,with great power comes great responsibility.And here are the things that you can do as an admin,and what you can't do.Once more,welcome. 22:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea i had fun I got to see almost everything there but we did so much walking it feels like my feet is just driping with blood lol Supremegogeta 22:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) how how did you become an administrator it hasn't been four weeks yet. ~gotek~ april 6 I just reached 500 edits and 800 points! I got a new sig to. 11:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Left behind Jeenking hit a lucky edit badge and jumped ahead of you,he now has 1050 points! come back up here with us! 19:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Dude you really need to be active and catch up soon or Jeenking will still your Admin spot away from you due to you being Inactive. Supremegogeta 21:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hello Spiritbomb, please go to my blog and vote for which colors you want.The vote is over on sunday so please vote for your favorite colors, and click on the link to see even more colors! 16:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) HeY!! Hey Spiritbomb! I didn't know you were an administrator here! :D You got the power! ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Hey dud, are you ever going to become active again? Or are you just going to lay back and know that gotek and jeenking are now admins. And jeenking jumped ahead of you in badges, get back up there before I pass you! 16:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey you lost your Admin rights due to being in active sorry. Supremegogeta 02:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Computer problems again? 21:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) whats up hey! I never see ya around the wiki anymore! whats up dude? Nimbus69 20:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC)\ HEY SB! YOUR BACK! It's me Nappa77! I hope you remember me...Nappa77 04:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Im doing Great! If you like my Sig you should give Gotek the credit... He made it for me :) And no problem, I jsut haven't seen you on the Wiki for months. Nappa77 04:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he is, I was wondering about putting a photo on my sig, but I don't know which one to add... Any suggestions? BTW Tree Of Might. Became an admin while you were gone! Why were you gone? Why am I asking all these questions? lol Nappa77 04:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo!! SB!!! Why'd you leave? I really wanna know! did you know I'm an admin now? P.S you are the first one to see my sig! Thanks! I just made it like.. 3 minutes ago!! You would be like a great admin! (And you were!) I wish I could make you one again! but I cant. I got one more question. If you gave your account to your friend.. why didn't you come back sooner? Oh Ok, I added a photo! It's one that you uploaded, but I had to upload it again... Here it is! Nappa77 05:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, if someone lost there Admin rights Supreme gogeta said that Nappa77 would be the next admin. 05:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Things are just going PERFECT Today SB! I got the 32,000th lucky edit, editing your Talk page! Oh and thanks for the compliment on the pic... I think it gives the sig a little "Razzle-Dazzle" Nappa77 05:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully! YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST USER I'VE SEEN!! BTW, did you know Nappa77 is my brother? 05:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know many ways to prove it! right now he's messaging you while I AM TOO!! 05:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) awwww... i gtg bye! 05:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) TTY Tommorow!! (Or whenever) It's hard to say it but, bye! SB! Great to see your back again! I haven't heard from you in waaaaaayyyy too long man! Where ya been? WAIT YOUR TRUNKS88?! WHAT HAVE I MISSED?! SUCH A PLOT TWISTER! :O Well okay, so trunks88 isnt gonna be on this wiki, but your SB counterpart is! :D Well atleast your around, unlike Goku XD 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 05:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm glad you're back on your SpiritBomb account! Like my sig? July 13 Hey SB (again)! How are you doing!? 15:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello SpiritBomb. I see you were the first friend MsBulma ever made on DB wiki. I'm a friend of hers too. Can I ask, so are you Trunks88, or Trunks88's friend, as I'm not sure. I like your avatar. Nice meeting you. 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. Cool. Yeah I have been on here a while, and I'm currently writing a fan fiction split in two parts. 22:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! I just got home from Montana yesterday! I have (High quality) Wi-Fi again! 22:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I know my sig's not correct, that's because on DB wiki, I made two new sigs, and I'm using a new one currently, and it affects this wiki which setting I put it on, but as I haven't made a sig 6 page, it won't display on this wiki. My fan fiction is called Uprising. Here is part one and Part 2. 22:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Darn, my computer does that alot! I hate it when it does that. The thing I do is shut it down come back on and it's fast! oh and wanna go on the Wiki chat thing? (NOT Chatango) 22:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, by making loads of sig pages, (Two for one sig) you can make as many sigs as you want, as long as you remember to make sure to change your preferences when you want a certain sig. Hope you like the story. 22:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I could make you a shaded sig like mine (Not the same colors just shaded) if you want. I don't need your password. July 13 I'm on chat if you want to talk. 06:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's OK!!!!! 06:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen that new user named SuperSaiyan 1,000? he's really nice! 06:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) cool! I really like the Wiki and it's users too! oh and do you like TFS? 06:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will! Me Cool, you like Linkin Park too. They're my favorite band! July 14 Welcome Back! (Note: This message will be very long......SYC!) Well well well, YOU FINALLY CAME BACK!!!!! I've been waiting for this day for a long time now, lets see, 3 and 1/2 months since my sister replaced you because of your leave. Things have definitally changed since you left, you are a real friend spiritbomb, it was really tough losing an admin just because of in-activeness, and you proboly won't get it back, but, I hope you will buddy! I made a best sig contest, you should enter. Wanna go on chat? July 14 Hi Spiritbomb! I honestly thought your last avatar was better! It showed how happy you are, most of the time! Upgraded Evil 18:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the pic! i should get a new sig sometime XD 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 18:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't! Especcialy Supremegogeta. It just came to the Wiki out of nowhere! No one can turn it off! Sorry! 22:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No thanks I gtg! awww bye! 22:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for reading my fan fic i'm glad you enjoyed it. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello SpiritBomb. I really like your new sig, and can I ask, how do you manage to get your profile likes yours, in a coloured box I mean? Plus, have you managed to check out my story? Thanks. 16:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude what's up how are you? Supremegogeta 20:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Soilder5679 22:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sup SB! I like your new avatar, and your sig is totally "JOYFUL", I think I'll get a new avatar too, Cause Vegeta looks all depressed, and injured in mine! Upgraded Evil 22:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you, but your way nicer than me Cause when im Po'ed... Well yeah lol Upgraded Evil 22:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How are you Trunks88?. Its been a while im glad to see your back. Soilder5679 22:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I won't be Po'ed because the Wiki is going good for me :D and I think that my new avatar (Goten and Trunks) is just perfect so Im keeping it... Upgraded Evil 23:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem bro!, ive been doing great just chilling so what happend to Trunks88 if you dont mind me asking?. So whos your favorite characters?. Mying are Cell and Piccolo then Goku and Frieza. Soilder5679 23:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... Thats it.... See you around dude :-) Upgraded Evil 00:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I like Future Trunks but hes not my favorite. My favorites ether Cell or Piccolo. Soilder5679 00:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry but i don't have that job that is Tree of Mights. job. Supremegogeta 00:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) HAHA I TRICKED YOU!! I WENT OFF CAME BACK ON AND KICKBANNED YOU!! (no we did NOT fall for it UE and I knew when there were NO chatmods you would get Smart aleck again!) 03:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Look what I did to the Wolf Fang Boom page!! It's a thing called:Rollback! 04:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoops! Wolf Fang Boom! No thx! 04:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) TELL HIM NOT TO 04:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) SB ur back right? Nappa77 07:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok good (phew) I will get TOM to un kick ban you.... From what he told me I thought it was your brother again but that makes more sense... Can he do it tommorow tho? Me and him are going to bed. Nappa77 07:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) K your un kickbanned! 02:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Trunks88? :D I hope at least! 13:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Farewell. Hi SpiritBomb. I asked Supremegogeta to tell you this, but I guess he has forgotten. Anyway, I am here to say that I have to leave the wiki due to work, and I won't be on for a very very long time. Just wanted to say, thanks so much for you help (Making my sig) and stuff, and I hope everything goes well for you. I have just finished studying and working today, and I have about 10 minutes to write this message, so goodbye! From 'Nappa'sgoatee. ' 21:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hey hey this is 18xfinalflash im finally on im working at ur house 4 3 weeks so u know me and i love this wiki Hey SB wanna get on CHAT? Nappa77 04:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How's it going? Full Power 17:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Full Power 12:03PM CST Last message Hello SB. Did you get my last message? Are you ok? I have only about 10-15 minutes. 17:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice words. Bye. 17:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It's all right, you have been gone a long time. July 19 ok 21:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC)